STEREK Smutlemon Porn with some plot
by Ki Potter
Summary: "Come on Stiles. You're drunk, let's get you home." The coach said and put his arm around stiles. "I-i-i'm not drunk coach." He tried to say and stumbled over a nearby person at Lydia's house were the lacross team nd many other people from school were celebrating another big win, but everything began to get blurry. "I've only had... one...beer" Everything went black and he-


"Come on Stiles. You're drunk, let's get you home." The coach said and put his arm around stiles.

"I-i-i'm not drunk coach." He tried to say and stumbled over a nearby person at Lydia's house were the lacross team nd many other people from school were celebrating another big win, but everything began to get blurry. "I've only had... one...beer" Everything went black and he passed out his body fell into his teacher and he picked him up over his shoulder.

"Greenberg I'll be back to get you once I get Stilinski home." He said and opened the door, the music blasting but becoming muffled once the door closed behind him.

The coach went over to his car and opened the back door, leaning over and laying Stiles in the back.

Stiles grunted "I only drank... one beer.." He moaned and shifted his body.

"I know Stilinski." Coach said and closed the door.

He got into the front seat and turned the key the car started and he pulled out. After a few moments of driving Stiles shifted again and moaned. "Do it there." He said groaning and moving his hand to his private area. "yea, like that." he said and his eyes closed tighter his mouth opening slightly.

"Alright Stilinski." Coach said and pulled into an empty parking lot, parking and getting out of the car. He went to the back and opened up the door, stiles feet slid out the door and hung over the edge.

"What were you saying?" Coah asked and he leaned over and ran his hands up the boys legs.

"mmh" Stiles groaned and gripped his shirt pulling the fabric up and exposing a bit of hair on his stomach just above is pants.

"Tell me stilinski." He said and moved the boys sweater up his chest.

"please, touch me." He said still in a daze and not knowing what was going on.

"The coach leaned down furthur and pressed his lips to the young boys stomach symotaniously unbottoning his pants exposing batman boxer shorts.

"Stiles put his hand to his head and gripped his hair grunting in pain. "Derek." He uttered and let out a light gasp as coach rubbed his hand over the boys slightly hardened crotch.

"Wow, Stiles, I mean I knew you liked boys, but I figured you liked Danny or Ethan or maybe ever Scott. I guess I didn't have to drug your drink, maybe you would have just fucked me if I asked, I guess you like older guys, I mean you didn't seriously think I made you first line because you're good at lacross right?" He said and began to pull the boys pants down taking his boxer short too, his pants now around his ankles and his dick fully exposed.

The coach smirked to himself and pulled his pants down too his hard on ready to take advantage of the small boy laying helplessly infront of him. "Still got the comdom you dropped in class?" He asked letting out a short laugh. "It's okay if you don't I wont be needing one." He grabbed the boys legs putting them up in the air holding his member ready to insert it.

He felt a hand touch the back of the collar of his shirt and he flew around his half naked body hitting the car. Dereks face just inches from his. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" Derek asked his hand now around the mans throat.

The man stuttered and tried to come up with any excuse his voice trembling and working making no sence.

Derek quickly pulling the man forward and pushed him back into the car his head smashing against it. He let out a grunt and grabbed Derek's arm struggling to breath. He gripped harder, blood running down Derek's hand from the mans head.

His struggle was useless as Derek just watched for a moment before throwing his body to the ground. The man gasped for air.

"If you ever go near him again, or even THINK about going near him again I will rip your heart out and eat it." Derek said and pulled the boy up and over his head his naked body hanging there. Derek walked out to the street were his car was and lay the boy in the back putting a blanket over his nude lower half.

He got in and drove off not give the coach a second thought.

He arrived at his house and brought the boy inside laying him on the couch and sitting in the chair across staring at the boy until he came to.

Eventually the boy shifted and his eyes blinked a couple times before opening. He sat up slowly his hands to his head and put his feet on the floor. "Holy shit my head." he said and looked up to were Derek sat "HOLY SHIT DEREK!" he said and pulled the blanket over him and looked around the room.

"Why the hell am I here and not home?" He asked "Coach was supposed to bring me home. and why the fuck don't I have pants on?"

"Your coach is a tool and you're here because I brought you here before your coach put his dick in your tiny virgin ass." he raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Stiles said awkwardly and dissapointed in the trust he had with his coach, almost not beilieveing Derek.

"I was at the party Stiles, I was there to watch out for you, I seen you, you only had ONE drink, your prick of a lacross coach drugged you and tried to rape you. I followed you."

Stiles was lost for words. "H-he...he didn't do anything..right?" He asked

"Well no, but he almost did, that's why you're not wearing pants."

"Coach was going to..." He couldn't say it.

"Yes, but he didn't, you're fine. Still a virgin."

Stiles sat quietly looking at the floor for moments."But.. you could have, how an i trust you, or anyone..." he said under his breath

"Stiles, you're okay now, I would never do that to you." Derek said and stood up walking over to the boy and sitting next to him. "Sometimes I want to maim you, but I would never force your into something like that. He leaned his head to the side making his way into the boys line of vision. Their eyes met. and Derek put his hand on the boys back. "I went to the party to watch you, why would I try and hurt you, besides, if I wanted to have sex with you; which I already know youd say yes too, I'd much rather you be concious for it."

Stiles raised one eyebrow in confusion. "What?" He asked.

"When you were passed out you were muttering all this stuff about what you wanted me to do to you." Derek said with a smirk.

"How do you know I was talking about you?" Stiles said and gripped the blanket looking down and his hands

"Because you were saying my name a lot and moaning like a wolf in heat." Derek said.

Stiles bit his bottom lip. "S-sorry." He said and turned his head away from Derek.

"Wait Stiles, do you have a lot of dreams like that?" Derek asked bluntly.

"Almost every night since we met." He said and glanced over. Dereks eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Seriously?" He asked

"Yes Derek, Seriously. But.. I have to say this is the first time I've waken up from one of them to see you infront of me." Stiles said.

"Maybe your body is trying to tell you something?" Derek said.

"Like what?" Stiles said leaning away and blushing slightly.

"Like you need to have sex with me or the dreams wont go away."

"Maybe I don't want them to go away." Stiles said.

Derek grabbed the boys sweater and pulled him closer. "Wouldn't the real thing every night be better?" He asked.

"And if we started and I didn't want to anymore? Would you take advantage of me like my coach did?" Stiles asked shyly and scared.

"I' . .coach, I would stop if you asked me to."

Thier breathing became slightly more heavy as their faces grew closer and their glances moves from their eyes to their lips.

"And if I didn't want you to stop?"

"Then I'd keep going." Derek put his hand under the blanket and to the boys upper leg furthest away from him, putting pressure on his skin the boys breathing got heavier and Derek moved in and their lips pressed against eachother, Derek could hear the boy exhail in releaf and his heardbeat going quicker. The boy put his arms around the man and started to lean backwards so he was laying on the couch, he brought his legs up so they were around Derek and derek brough his legs up so they were both laying on the couch together Derek on top and Stiles legs around his waist.

Derek kissed harder their heads moving slightly. Derek slid his toung into the already half naked boys mouth. Stiles returned it by moving his toung with Dereks, their tounges danced together through panting and hot breath.

Stiles moved away. and put his forehead to Dereks shoulder.

" I can feel your bulge rubbing against me." He said embarassed.

Derek moved his crotch away from the boys now hardened member.

"No... I just.. I want more.." Stiles said as he pulled his head up from the mans sholder.

Derek dominantly kissed the boy and moving his hand to the boys cock and stroking it lightly preparing him for what was going to come soon.

He pulled away from the kiss. "What spesifically do you want me to do?" Derek asked his head against the boys head panting a bit still stroking him.

Stiles grunted. "Do I have to tell you?" He asked.

"If you don't tell me I can't do anything." Derek answered.

"You could guess." He said.

"Your voice turns me on though."

"I-uh- -ngh- I want you to...put it in." He tried to say but derek was stroking him hard and making it hard for him to concentrate.

"Put it in where? Your mouth, your tight little ass?"

"Yes." Stiles panted

"Yes...where?" Derek asked

"Yes.. in my ass."

"You want me to steal your virginity?"

"Yes... please." Stiles said starting to move his hips with the way Dereks hand was stroking him.

Derek removed his hand from the boys dick and undid his own pants pulling out his cock much bigger than Stiles.

Stiles eyes widened when he looked down.

"You're sure?" Derek said ready to push the head of his dick in the boys ass.

Stiles nodded.

"This might hurt a bit the first few times." Derek said and pushed his cock harder until it went in, Stiles ass swollowing it up. Derek moved in and out slowly and in again.

The boys face went sick and he tried to groan but nothing could come out, his body struggled a bit.

"Relax." Derek said.

"They always say that in porn but it's.. a little harder up close, literally.." Stiles said digging his nails into the mans back and biting his sholder through his shirt."

"Ngh, nn."

Derek reached an arm under the boy and pulled him up, he stood, his arms wrapped around stiles torso his dick still moving in and out, stiled legs locked around the man, arms around his neck and his hot breath warming the mans eat sending a shiver down his spine.

"f-fuck, Derek." He said."ngh"

"Mm, your ass is so small, you really are a virgin." Derek said and put stiles' back to the wall. and started moving quicker.

A bar above stiles head to working out hung and he put his hands around it using it to support himself as the man fucked him. Derek used one hand to unzip the boys sweater. he sat the boy down and removed his sweater and shirt, then removed his own quickly and swiftly disregarding it onto the floor, he picked the boy up once more and entered him, stiles returned his hands to the poll and the man moved in and out of him quickly.

The boy groaned louder as the man went faster.

Dereks claws on the boys back dug him painfully which made him hurt more.

"Fuck, Derek." Stiles said loudly as the man got closer to climax.

"Shit, your voice turns me on so much." Derek snarled

The boy let go of the bar and put them around the man once again. his mouth up to the mans ear.

"I want you to fuck me harder, I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't remember my name, I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't feel my legs. Please Derek." He said, The man groaned kissing the boy and stumbling his way to the dining room.

Stiles pulled away. "My hair is getting longer it would look really good bunched in your hand while you fuck me from behind." He said and kissed the mans ear and down his shoulder.

"Fucking Christ." The man said and put the boy down turning him around and bending him over the dining room table. Fucking him harder. The boys hands on the table, and his head pulled back by his hair in Dereks hand.

"Ugh. Derek." Stiles said. Derek moved one hand down to the boys throat wrapping it around and the other hand on the boys hard cock stroking it quickly.

"Derek can I?" He asked,

"Not yet." Derek said fucking harder for a moment, in and out, the last in his cock went all the way into the boys ass and he stopped pushing himself in as far as he could.

"Now." The man grunted and his warm cum shot out into the boys ass and squirted out around the end of his cock. The boy came at the same time his cum hitting the floor and his eyes rolling back in his head and he felt Derek grip his cock harder for a moment before letting go. Derek pulled out of the boy his cum poured from the boys ass.

"Holy shit Derek." Stiles said standing up and looking around at the man.

"Deffinitly better than a sex dream." Stiles said, his legs quivering.

"You can fuck me every night if you want." Derek said smirking at the boy.


End file.
